


Always with you

by Chubbyfool



Category: NewS (Band)
Genre: Friendship, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-14
Updated: 2017-06-14
Packaged: 2018-11-14 05:32:22
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 812
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11201478
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chubbyfool/pseuds/Chubbyfool
Summary: On the last day of neverland tour Tego broke down and everyone was supporting him but what was the reason behind this?ps: I'm gonna unite the last rumor and the last showps2: Tego was looking so heart broken that inspired meM: MasudaT: TegoshiK: KoyamaS: Shige





	Always with you

**Author's Note:**

> Well the final day of the tour make me do this, I've never written a fic like this before, again I hope you guys all like it

The last day of the tour is tomorrow and Tegoshi is feeling more excited than ever, performing at Tokyo Dome is always a wonderful and grateful feeling; he couldn't wait. To pass the time fast he decided to search for news songs and suddenly he felt something weird while searching for it, but what it was? That, again, another rumor about him. He is not the time to worry about what this endless tabloids said about him but this time is different, a name he knows very well and tought was his friend post some pictures of him, and to let him more surprised it's from his girl friends. Never in his darkest dreams one of his friends would do this with him, now he's feeling hurt, without floor and want to cry and there's only one person he can think of.

Suddenly his door bell ring and there was the person he was just about to call - Masuda - but he's not happy, he looks stressed, angry and is pretty clear on his face; he didn't say anything just let him enter the house. They sat on his bad and Masuda was uneasy, feeling like want to punch something but is controling himself.

T (holding Masuda's hand to try calm him): What's wrong Massu?  
M (holding very strong): You know that I don't like that stupids rumors about you right? How come this happened again, they don't have their lifes to live? You can't be a normal person with a life outside the idol side? I don't get why they keep doing this shit with you, they like to put others people down, what a bunch of suckers!!!  
T: Is worse Massu, is from one of my girl friends  
M (very angry): WHAT? WHAT A BITCH, WHAT'S WRONG WITH HER? SHE DOESN'T HAVE A LIFE TO TAKE CARE OF?  
T: Massu please let her be, you know I don't give a shit about the rumors, I should have known this would happen one day but I'm ok  
M: No you're not and I can tell you, you were about to call me right? Let me stay here with you  
T: Yes, God you know me more than I know about myself

Is true that he doesn't give a shit but this time was different and thank God Masuda was there with him, he doesn't have to say anything to him, he knows how he feels deep inside, but now is time to relax, tomorrow will be the big final day and he don't want to look weak.

Before they go to the show Masuda showed him that multiple of support messages for him and he was feeling more lighter and prepare himself with more light in his heart, thanks to Massu last night and the fans. He doesn't have words to describe how important they are for him, they are his strenght, keeps him going on, makes him smile, feel alive. He wants to pass this message throught today's show, with or without words.

When they were singing U R not Alone his heart couldn't take anymore, he broke down. Shige was caressing his hair in a way that says he is there by his side, Koyama looked at him saying the same thing and for the last the fans were singing that song with their most strong voice, saying that they will always stay by his side no matter the situation, everyone there was tired of him being on the rumors everytime and they knew this damn fuck girl passed her limits and that is not what a real and good friend do. So they did this, they HAD to, keep him strong, keep him alive, keep him being himself. They knew he was different these past days and what they are doing now is to show him what real friends, fans do, he can't find words for this amazing moment so keeps crying, but this time tears of joy, he now more than never know where he belong.

On the backstage Tegoshi called them to ask them how they knew it and they said it was Massu.  
K: You know we're friends Tegoshi, you can't suffer this shit alone anymore, we know you're strong but you don't have to be like this everytime  
S: Koyama is right, we're here for anything you want, suffer alone will make things worse for yourself and we know that you don't like to show how you feel but we know too that you need someone by your side in moments like this so we're here Tegoshi, don't ever forget this

Almost crying again he put them on a tight hug. Really he has the best friends mates he could ever ask for, he grow up more with them now and he's happy, he's able to move on again thanks to them and the fans.

**Author's Note:**

> Just feels, no words ...


End file.
